yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
One Turn Kill
A One Turn Kill is achieved when a player wins a Duel in the space of a single turn, as soon as said player has the appropriate cards in their hand/Graveyard and has control over the duel. In one turn, all of the opponent's Life Points, which is normally assumed to be no more than 8000, must be depleted, or an alternate victory condition must be fulfilled. Significant or reliable OTKs generally consist of 4 or fewer cards, do not require the opponent to have particular cards or rely on indefinite chance, such as the effect of "Snipe Hunter". Traditional and Advanced Formats will have very different OTK styles, owing to the allowable Card Pools. The Advanced Format banlist is updated every six months to reduce the viability of OTKs. OTKS in Media OTKs are rare in Yu-Gi-Oh! media, especially prior to Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, but are not non-existent. In many cases, an OTK in the anime is shown either to show off the strength of a powerful Duelist, or for the winner to have a come-from-behind victory. Since Duelists usually start with 4000 Life Points in the anime, an OTK is declared when all 4000 are depleted in one turn. Some Duelists have OTKed their opponents in the anime, including: *Yami Yugi against Seeker and Noah Kaiba *Seto Kaiba against Rare Hunters 2 and 3 *Zigfried von Schroeder against Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor *Zane Truesdale against Mad Dog *Jaden Yuki against Nightshroud *Fake Jack Atlas against the real Jack Atlas *Crow Hogan against Hermann *Jack Atlas against Nicolas *Caswell Francis against Yuma Tsukumo (dub only) *Yuma Tsukumo against Anna Kaboom ; Charlie McCay ; Cathy Katherine and Tori Meadows ; Girag ; Vector *Kite Tenjo against Scritch *Charlie McCay against his opponent *Quattro against Bronk Stone and Caswell Francis *Don Thousand against Mizar *Yuya Sakaki against The Sledgehammer *Yuto against Sylvio Sawatari *Julia Krystal against Zuzu Boyle *Yuya Sakaki against Aura Sentia *Shay Obsidian against Julia Krystal, Dipper O'rion, and Kit Blade *Gong Strong against Grizzlepike Jones *Jack Atlas against Yuya Sakaki . *Yuri against 5 students of the Fusion Dimension's You Show Duel School . A One Turn Kill that is pulled off during the player's first turn is referred to as a First Turn Kill. List of One Turn Kills Advanced Format * Asura Priest OTK * Atlantean OTK * Bad Reaction to Simochi OTK * Batteryman OTK * Ben-Kei OTK * Blaze Fenix OTK * Chimeratech OTK * Colossal Fighter OTK * Cyber Dragon OTK * Darklord OTK * Demise OTK * Evil HERO Dark Gaia OTK * Elemental HERO Gustav Max OTK * Empty Jar * Exodia OTK * Guardian Eatos OTK * Gigaplant OTK * Gear Golem OTK * Karakuri OTK * Magical Explosion FTK * Quickdraw Synchron OTK * Quillbolt Hedgehog OTK * Reversal Quiz OTK * Spell Counter OTK * Voltic OTK * Vylon OTK * Witch Doctor of Sparta OTK * Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir OTK * All-Out Attacks OTK Traditional Format * Athena OTK * Butterfly Dagger - Elma OTK * Chaos Emperor Dragon OTK * Cyber End/Metamorphosis OTK * Cyber-Stein OTK * Dark Magician of Chaos OTK * Dark Scorpion/Makyura OTK * Frog Burn FTK * Magical Scientist OTK * Chimeratech OTK References Category:Gameplay